Traumerei
by MakalaMea
Summary: It had to be a dream... but what if it wasn't? He couldn't remember anyways. Reviews are appreciated.


Traumerei

It pushed him back to consciousness, harshly and cruelly. But he didn't even remember what it was about.

It was a dream. A dream that ripped into his soul and filled him with misery, anger, fear. Naruto breathed in the scent of the forest, attempting to slow his panicked heart. His eyes fluttered shut as he frowned and tried to grasp at the dream. But too late—it had already slipped away. Pressing his lips together, Naruto dug deeper. Why had it been so terrifying? Why couldn't he remember it?

_Oi, dobe._

Was that how it began?

_Dobe._

Strange way to start a dream.

"Dobe!"

Blue eyes flashed and focused on the dark haired boy hovering on his window. It was Sasuke? Perhaps it wasn't part of the dream. Forcing away his lingering sense of foreboding, Naruto glared up at his rival. It did not achieve the desired effect and came out as a distracted glower. "Need something, Teme?"

Sasuke bristled at Naruto's slightly mocking tone, but decided to swallow his pride for the moment. He seemed almost hesitant, mumbling under his breath.

"What's the matter? Humbled by my greatness?"

Dark eyes shone with unrestrained fury. "How do you have so much power?!" Sasuke's outburst was followed by a deathly silence.

Naruto was unnerved by the sudden question. Slowly, he forced himself to smile blindingly at the Uchiha. "Aha, well… I just train hard!" The blond cringed. Well that was lame.

"Then what was that red chakra?" Sasuke hissed, "I suppose you got it from training as well?"

"It-it's a bloodline?"

"Impossible." Naruto's eyes jerked to the speaker. It was Sakura. "There's no registered bloodline in Konoha that matched what we saw in the exams."

"We've spoken to Neji as well. He told us of your abnormal chakra system." Blue eyes flickered back to Sasuke. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us?"

They had cornered him against the tree he had been resting in. For some reason, he couldn't even move. The air around him was thick and heavy… it was hard to breathe. The golden light of dawn was binding him to his fate.

"Well? Let's hear it."

When did the situation get so out of hand? This couldn't be happening.

"Why won't you tell us?"

Fear clung to him like a cloud as he frantically shook his head. "Th-there's a l-law—"

"Naruto." Frightened eyes darted up to his crush's face. "Naruto, we're your friends," Sakura spoke gently, "You can tell us."

"I…"

His peers eagerly awaited his answer.

It was so sudden. Naruto had dreaded this day, hoping that it would never come. How would they react?

"I'm…"

Screw this. And all caution was cast aside.

"I'm the container of the Kyuubi."

The silence that ensued was deafening. And then it was swiftly shattered. _Crack._

Naruto's hand flew to his reddening cheek as he stared up in horror at the angry konouichi. "Naruto! So it was you! You killed all those people!" Her pretty face was marred by disgust and anger. "I never thought you would stoop so low Naruto. You're pathetic." Sakura turned away, her contempt swirled about her, "I always thought you were a monster."

He was stunned. Then he wondered why he was so stunned. It had been what he expected. Even though he fooled himself with fantasies that he would be accepted by them… it was not so.

But Sasuke had yet to say anything, show anything. His face was set in contemplation. Naruto looked up at the older boy with a glimmer of hope. Perhaps… perhaps Sasuke wouldn't hate him?

"So… Kyuubi," Sasuke's expression hardened, "If I kill you, do I get your power?"

Their words… he could feel it now—they plunged into his heart and twisted painfully. He felt cold—so cold and alone. "W-what?"

Sasuke smirked, as if Naruto's surprise was confirmation enough. "I will end your existence here. And you will surrender your power to me."

Naruto stared. It was too unreal. It was numbing.

He watched with detached interest as energy built up in Sasuke's hand, flashing and crackling gleefully. "Go Sasuke-kun! Kill the demon!"

And time seemed to slow as Naruto observed the last Uchiha, his dark hair splayed in the air, crimson sharingan spinning dangerously, Chidori casting ominous shadows across his pale features. He looked like a fallen angel. Naruto's gaze shifted to Sakura, who continued to cheer on her obsession. Her emerald eyes sparkled with triumph.

And he continued to lay with his back pressed to the tree. The radiance in his eyes had long since faded. Unmoving, unfeeling. He had no reason to continue living. The people he cherished most wanted him dead. Dull eyes slid shut. If his death would make them happy, he would die.

Pain bloomed in his chest and he stared into the eyes of his teammate… his murderer. Naruto looked down to find Sasuke's fist thrust clear through him. Blood filled his mouth and flowed freely from the wound, creating single exploding nova on his chest. More blood flecked along his body as he coughed roughly. In a way, it was beautiful. It was as if he had been painted with roses. He then locked eyes with Sasuke as the sparks from his Chidori danced along the lesion before drifting away. He smiled softly as shadows teased the edges of his vision. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. He gazed up at the sky. The darkness crept deeper, churning into the light. It consumed everything until a pinprick was left. And then he knew nothing.

* * *

He awoke again and calmly stared at the sky. Resignation and sadness rocked him to the core as he began to cry. Then he paused. 

"Why am I crying?"

A dream? Yes, it had to be a dream. But... he couldn't remember anymore. What was it about?

"Oi, dobe. I have a question for you."

* * *

I was trying out a sorta different writing style and decided to test it on you. Ahaha... lucky you. Any criticism/flames/reviews will be accepted with many thanks. 


End file.
